Obsession
by ShirukuKage
Summary: Because some people have asked here is a sequel to "Consequences and Curiosity".  Again the first story is DARK  LenaleeX? , second is lighter  AllenXKanda  M for dark themes in Chapter 1 and for my shoddy attempt at citrus/yaoi in Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

Payment

This is a sequel of Consequences and Curiosity's first chapter: His consequences.

**Rated M: For my piece of mind.**

**Warning: There are some concepts, torment, and dark imagery that some won't enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: This series is owned by better people than me.**

This is my second fic. and will be my first attempt at a first-person POV, it may make no sense at first but it will hopefully become clear at the end. I hope that it is worthy of being a sequel. If not feel free to drop me an appropriate review so that I may make the necessary changes.

Sorry no beta on this, so please forgive (or point out) the errors.

Present Day

"I know that it will help in the long run but I can't help but hate the weather right now," my lightly strained voice floats from my anticipation filled face; as a gentle rain changed to a downpour, plastering short black hair to my pale face.

"Patience," your light gentle voice whispered. Your face is calm and patient and totally untroubled by the beginning of the turbulent weather, "just a little longer and the noise will definitely be appreciated."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't help it. It's finally time!" Excitement laced so strongly through my voice that I can hear it trembling. That tremble expresses itself on my body in the form of a shiver and the large, dark green bag on my shoulder almost slides off in my joy.

"Yes, three long years," your gentle voice almost cracks with all of your choked emotions.

"I'm sorry that it took so long."

"There's no need to apologize, there was only so much you could do."

"But-"

"No, don't you dare even think like that," you cut me off sharply. "That wasn't your fault; it's his and his alone! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, it's just so frustrating to be so close and have to wait even a second longer."

"I understand, but just think of what's going to happen soon."

A serene smile edged it way onto my face, "Yes, all our planning will soon be put to use." Even as I spoke I could see the dark smile edging its way to your face.

'I'm so happy that I was able to bring back your smile again,' my tears sliding down my cheeks unnoticed in the rain. 'It took so long for that to come back, even I was starting to think it would never happen.'

_Three years ago_

_Gray, that's what the world looks like now, nothing but a muted sick imitation of how life is supposed to be. The once bright and pure sunshine is now replaced by ugly pastel. 'Will there ever be color again? Or will it always be like looking through dirty frosted glass?'_

_At least this is better than that hospital. I hated the smell of that place and being surrounded by all that falsely cheery white like they were trying to sterilize the very blood in my veins. And the straps, I hated those straps at least here they don't do that to me. Plus the food was truly foul how do they expect people to get stronger with that crap? _

_But I think that the thing that I hated the most were the visitors, people I had never talk to in class or even in passing in the halls all started to visit. Talking in their meaninglessly cheerful voices and asking about pointless things. And looking at me like that, did they honestly think I was going to answer such worthless questions?_

_Though there was one voice I waited anxiously for. We'd been together for so long and you've never neglected my pain before; so I just couldn't figure out why you didn't come to see me, you're too kind to simply ignore me all of the sudden. _

_I'm confused until I think back and I remember that you were always so fragile. And that after all of the injures that he gave you; you had to heal as well. _

'_Yes, that was why. After all you were hurt worse than I was, so it only stands to reason that you'd be there for a longer time.' That's okay now that I understand I can wait for you. My mind calmed down and my shoulders finally released their tension._

_Besides at least here those pathetic fakers don't bug me. Though I'm not allowed out of the room, at least I'm freed from the bed. Even though it's still ugly and bland at least I can go to the window and look outside though I don't know why I should bother, it always seems to be winter out there. 'Surely winter isn't this long, shouldn't it have ended by now?'_

_I don't know why there's never any slush on the ground to match the dirty clouds, or how the sun can shine when it's so dark out. I just don't get why the sun can't seem to cut through the gray, snowless winter. Or how in the world all those fragile cherry trees can bloom at this time of year, shouldn't the heartless winds have blown them all away?_

_Sigh. 'Another day with the ugly gray world, but something seems different. I can hear somebody but they sound so distant. Who's there?'_

"_Hello"_

'_I know that voice! You're here!' I've been waiting for you for so long that it seems like forever. _

"_How have you been?"_

_I can see you now, but you look so different now so pale and unhappy that all I can do is stare. God, didn't you take care of yourself, or could you not stand the hospital food either?_

"…"

_You look so sad it breaks my heart all over and as you continue to stare all I can do now is cry. I don't know if I'm happy or sad, perhaps both. I'm so happy that you've finally come but I'm sad that you still don't look healed up, those beautiful eyes are still shatter and haunted._

"_Please don't cry I didn't come to upset you."_

'_How like you to be so concerned about somebody else despite your own sorrow,' now I hate myself because you've been through so much and all I can do about it is to cry harder and upset you._

"_I'm sorry it wasn't my intention to upset you, I just wanted to see you. I'll leave you now." Your eyes look so larger in your delicate, heartbroken face at that moment._

_I hate myself so much for causing more sorrow for you, you deserved better. "No, please don't go. Don't leave me. Please I'm so sorry, just don't leave me!"_

_You just nod and come to sit on the edge of my bed, and peer intently into my face. "You really don't look too good," I can hear you whisper softly._

"_I know but I can't help it."_

"_What do mean?"_

"_I just keep thinking about everything that happened," sorrow lacing my voice. You just look at me sadly and it breaks my heart again._

"_You shouldn't, you can't change it." _

_You stated it so bluntly that I can't help but to feel a little angry. "I know I can't change it but what happened wasn't fair!"_

"_No, it wasn't. But nothing can or will change it so you should stop dwelling on it."_

"_How can you say such a thing? What, are we supposed to do just act like it didn't happen?" I might be getting a little shrill, but my god how could _you_ suggest such a thing. Yet you just sigh patiently as I vent my anger._

"_I'm sorry, I've upset you again I will go now."_

"_No, please stay!" my voice rises in panic but I can't help, I don't want you to leave me. And you just shake your head as I go to grab you and make you stay._

"_I'm not disappearing forever, I'm just going to let you calm down and rest. I'll be back tomorrow."_

"_Do you promise?" I'm sure I sound ridiculous but I can't help it._

"_Yes, I promise."_

_Three simple words, yet they mean everything because I know you'd never lie to me. With those three words I lay down to rest, because you were right, after all that talking I was tired._

_I wanted to talk to you but instead got rudely awaken by some bald nobody in a white coat. A doctor? I don't like doctors and I despise that phony smile, talking like he's my friend but he doesn't know anything about me, so why should I talk to him? I shouldn't, so I won't, plain and simple._

_I wait for you as the annoying white coat keeps asking questions, but I should've known that you wouldn't show yet you've always hated doctors too._

'_Ah, lunch time. White coat will have to stop talking now!' It's only a small reprieve though._

'_It's those annoying people and their obnoxious voices again, always saying such meaningless things. Don't they understand that I don't want to talk to _them_, I wish they just let me go to sleep so that I can be ready to talk to _you_, you're the one that I need and the one who needs me.' _

'_God I hate that man,' I'm so angry that I can't see, can't even eat._

'_How dare he say that about you? I'm glad that I hit that jerk, that'll teach him to say such things.'_

"_You're not eating?"_

"_I've missed your voice," I said almost smiling at you through the reflection in the window as you make your way from the door to sit next to me. _

"_You really should eat you know."_

"…"

"_You're still angry, aren't you?"_

"_Why shouldn't I be, do you know what he said?" I didn't mean to yell at you but I was just so angry._

"_Yes, but was that really any reason to hit him?"_

"_He deserved it," I insisted stubbornly. You just give a small sigh; I should have known that you wouldn't feel angry even about this. As I catch your eye again I say something that even you can't argue with, "you're just too forgiving." I have to strain to catch your tiny whispered reply._

"_Perhaps I am, but what can I do about it." Your voice sounded so hollow and haunted._

_I remember your reply as I try to sleep and it haunts my dreams making me think about that time. _

_Screams echo in the dark, transforming into light fluttering moans. Then there's that smell, that musky stench that combines with a metallic tang to clog my nose. Then light cuts in and I can see a pale broken figure lying restrained just as I once was in the hospital. But my mind knows that I don't want to remember that and the scene suddenly shifts._

_Now I see you sitting in a falsely remembered beam of sunlight when suddenly sluggish shadows loom behind you. As I try to move to help you I discover that I'm trapped by the dark and the unknown monsters are creeping closer to you. I never knew that I cried or screamed that night until the white coat asked me about it the next day._

_I have another visitor today the white coat seems really excited by that. No, not excited exactly more like optimistic maybe; I don't know why and I don't really care all his talking is making me remember my dreams and I'm not in the mood for random company._

'_Besides if that bald jerk really cared about me, he wouldn't have made me remember those dreams-'_

"_You don't look very good, didn't you sleep well?" Your soothing voice interrupts my internal rant._

_I know you're not the visitor that white coat was talking about because he's never excited by you. But I couldn't be happier that you're here, you're more helpful than any of them. Of course before I can answer there's another interruption and you decide to leave because you don't want to intrude, you really are far too kind for your own good._

"_Oh, Lenalee you're looking well today, how are you feeling?" _

'_God, please, not that annoying woman again!' I feel like shouting in exasperation. 'It's not like she's actually concerned, I mean my god she doesn't even wait for an answer!' I noticed that she turned to the door but I don't care I've gotten good at ignoring the pests in this place, so I don't even know that she's opened her mouth._

"_I'm sure that she's very happy that you've come to visit her." _

'_Just more endless babble,' but unfortunately her annoying presence and voice just set my mind wandering. And where does it wander to but to those terrible dreams. Then it wanders to before the nightmares to the statement I made to you and your reply._

_My mind was so focused on it that I never noticed that someone else had joined me at the window or that they had a familiar face, though I do vaguely recall hearing something about weather but it's always winter here so who really cares. Not me, I supposed that's why I didn't notice when he left._

'_That's odd, where did those come from?' As I got ready for bed I noticed fresh flowers in a vase that one of the other pests in white had left awhile back. Thankfully as I slept this time I don't think that I dreamed._

_Another gray day awaits me but its different this time now the sun almost seems real I think it's because I'm actually feeling excited just knowing that you're going to visit again._

"_Do you like it here? If you don't then you'd better move on because if you don't try they'll keep you here."_

_Not this again, I thought we'd moved past this. 'Why do you sound so sad?' I think as I try to come up with a proper answer. "Of course I don't like it here, who would?"_

"_Then you need to stop dwelling on it."_

_Again you say that so bluntly. I can't help it anymore and I ask the question I've wanted to ask for so long, "How can you so calmly say to just get over it? He's destroyed so much," my tears threaten to overtake me._

"_Then you should focus your energy on repairing his damage."_

_Before I can ask anything else the woman with the falsely cheery voice bustles in and you fall silent, ignoring her attempts at talk. I don't blame you they hardly acknowledge me either. But at least now they've learned not to say anything bad about you because I'll still hit them if they do._

_Laying here and watching the moon shine through the curtain I thought hard about what you said and I came to a decision. I'll talk to you tomorrow and your answer will decide how things would change. Now that that's taken care of it's time to sleep, I have a feeling tomorrow will be another tiring day. _

"_At first I couldn't comprehend what you meant. But I think I know now and I want to know if I can count on your help?" _

"_You'll have to convince them that you don't need to be here." You answer without knowing what I was asking and without my explaining it to you._

"_How can I do that?" I ask in all seriousness because now I, no _we_, have a purpose._

"_You'll have to start listening to them."_

_I look skeptical, "that's all, just listen to them?" _

"_No, that's merely the first step. Next you have to talk to them." You look a little hesitant now._

"_Okay, I can listen but what if I say the wrong thing to them? I could be here longer, and why do you look so nervous?" There's no hiding the accusation in my voice._

"_I'll help find the right things to say."_

"…"

"…"

_Breaking the silence I have to ask, "So why do you look so nervous?" I'm now a little afraid of the answer, 'what could possible upset you?'_

"_They'll probably say bad things about me again." _

"_But-, "you cut me off before my temper gets the better of me._

"_And you can't let yourself get upset or violent or they won't believe you." Even with your soft voice I can tell you're just as upset about this as I am._

"_Fine, if it means I get out of here I do what I need to do." My mind is firmly set; I _am_ getting out of here._

_You just nod but I can see that your eyes are filled with support. Then another thought crosses my mind._

"_But what about after I get out?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean how will we proceed when I'm out?"_

"_We'll have to do some homework first. Then we'll take it from there." I can only give a small smile in reply, 'your confidence is unshakeable isn't it?'_

_Another tiring day but this kind of tired is good, we have a purpose. Just before I succumb to sleep I went over the day's events in my mind and I came to a surprising conclusion, you've managed to bring a smile to my face but I have yet to see one on yours. That's almost more disturbing than any nightmare._

_Today's the day we start our plan and I can barely contain my excitement, but I'm also nervous and want to talk to you because you always calm me down._

"_You should relax a little or they'll never believe you." God I must've been nervous because I didn't even notice you come in the room._

"_Sorry." I give you a small smile that, like always, you don't return. 'Come to think of it you haven't smiled since _then_, have you?'_

"_You look distracted, what are you thinking about?"_

"_I want to see your smile again," I state bluntly. You sit in silence for a moment._

"_When you get out of here, I'm sure that my smile will return."_

"_Yes, when we're finished with everything; I'll do everything in my power to bring your smile back," I promise but you now look skeptical._

"_First you need to get out of here."_

"_Then I will, because more than anything I want your smile back." I state firmly. _

"_Do you mean that, will you do anything to ensure that?"_

_I'm interrupted from asking about what your cryptic reply meant when we can hear footsteps out in the hall. But I can't complain about how much they bother me because now the plan is in effect. And we need them to believe it._

'_Who would have thought that talking to that man would be so tiring, even my body aches. I wish I could've have talked to you before the day ended.'_

_I thought it would be easier than this. Telling them what they want and convincing them that it was the truth was hard. But I know that I can convince them, because I'll do anything to bring your smile back. I honestly thought that they'd be happy to get rid of me and speed this up a little._

'_But no they just keep asking questions, their voices merely a parody of the way it once was. They now question my sanity in their mocking tones of false concern, kindness, and sympathy. The simple reality is they don't care, they just want their money,' I thought bitterly._

'_Just believe me and let me go already!' I'm starting to get frustrated, but at least you've kept your words and are helping me with what to say. It sucks that you can now only come at night, but we can't risk them banning you from seeing me._

_Tomorrow will be the biggest test, no matter what they say about you I've got to agree or I'll never get out. Yet despite the fear and knowledge that they are going to anger me and I know that I can't yell or fight back; tonight didn't end so badly, because I got a smile from you at last._

_It wasn't when I voiced my fears for the next day, but when I expressed my annoyance about not being able to defend you. Right then is when I saw it, it was so small that if the room where any darker or I had blinked I would have missed it. _

_Yes it was small but I had definitely seen it, and that small smile gave me such a pleasant and restful night that I was able to pull the perfect act for the doctor. _

_Now after so long I get to leave, and we get to move to the next stage._

Present Day

"Do you want me to take that?" You ask with concern, you must have notice me shifting the bag again.

"No, this is the least I can do for you but thank you for asking," I'm genuinely happy that you asked but this is for you, no this is for us, and I'll do my part just as you do.

"Finally!" Your voice catches my attention and I notice why you're excited, the light's off. Perfect now we can get to work. The anticipation of what lies ahead makes me giddy and looking over I can see that you too are holding back a laugh.

We are like silent shadows as we approach the brown six-story building, and I am doubly thankful about the place that he chose to live. I knew that we couldn't be heard over the thunder but there was always the risk I being seen; yet he solved that problem for us perfectly.

His own paranoia is most likely what led him here, to this isolated lot where there was only one other occupied complex. He probably chose to run here to be where nobody would know him and his past, but now it will serve _our_ purposes, because we know who he is and what he did. And now all of our planning for his payment would occur.

Though we didn't graduate, we still had our schooling to fall back on didn't we, it's amazing what you could learn in five years. He didn't graduate either, but he was still able to hurt us with his knowledge. 'That's why it's only fair that we use our knowledge on him, right?'

I wanted to get him then when I had gotten out, but could I? No, first the courts isolated him from us and then he ran it's almost like he knew we were going to be looking for him isn't it?

Yes, he ran like a coward, took off the second he could, I bet he thought that he was safe now, after all this time especially when they told him that he'd paid for his crime. But he didn't pay us and we wanted our dues and no amount of running away would save him now.

We crept up stairs knowing that the elevators were going to be too out in the open, we didn't need anyone bugging us now after all we went through to get here.

I'm almost trembling in my excitement as we finally arrive on the top floor, glancing at you I can see that the dark smile is spread on your face again. Standing on the sixth-floor I remember what finally led us to him.

_One Month Ago_

_It's been a year now since I got out and despite all of our searching we still haven't found him. I'm starting to feel like maybe we won't, but I refuse to give up completely because I promised you. _

"_Perhaps we should get extra help," your soft voice breaks the silence of our apartment. Anyone else might have jumped in sudden fright, as your approach was as quiet as ever. But I'm used to it; after all you've never left my side since we left that place._

"_Where would we find this extra help?" _

"_I was thinking Lavi."_

_All I could do was sit there in a stunned silence; it was true that Lavi could probably help. He did have a wide assortment of gifts after all, but we hadn't spoken to him for quite a while now. Not since I yelled at him, would he really help us?_

"_I'm sure he's not angry, he knew that you were just stressed. It's not like him to hold a grudge. Besides he's always been looking out for you so he'll probably help without hesitation if _you_ asked him."_

'_And therein lies the problem,' I think as I gaze at you. Not me asking Lavi for help, because I also know that he'll do it; but rather the fact that he refused to acknowledge you. You've been through so much more than me, yet one of our once closest friends has abandoned you. _

_But as usual you're right; if we want to make any progress then we need someone else to aid us. Ever since that bastard got out his trail went cold. Yes, if we want to find him we need help, we need Lavi's expertise. So I can only nod in agreement. "I'll call him."_

_*Hey, it's been a long time!* Lavi's voice sounded loudly over the line; at least he doesn't sound like he's holding a grudge._

"_Yeah, it has been," my voice is a little stilted, okay so maybe I'm the one still a bit annoyed from last time._

_*…So what do you need?* he must've recognized my irritation because his voice immediately lost its playfulness._

"_A favor, Lavi, I need a favor," my voice lost some of its strain._

_*Sure, anything I can help you with* his voice growing in sincere earnest, eager to help in any way he could._

"_I need to find…someone," god how pathetic am I, you could clearly hear the hesitation in my voice._

_*Okay, who?* It's a simple question that I had absolutely no intention of answering._

"_Just somebody, I'd really rather not tell you Lavi," I'm getting anxious now and my voice is beginning to reflect it. _

_*If you won't tell me then how am I supposed to help?* Great now he's getting worried again._

"_I need you to tell me how to find someone who doesn't want to be found," my voice is now clipped, 'I mean honestly it's a simple request why does he keep prying!'_

"_It's only because he cares." Your quiet, gentle voice answered my unspoken question, too low to be heard over the phone._

_*…what are you trying to do, Lena?* Yeah, I know he cares but he's starting to grate on my nerves now._

"_It's not your concern Lavi, are you going to help me or not," I snap irritably, letting him know that he can help me or not but he needs to stop prying. Thankfully, he seems to get my point. _

_*…yeah, I'll help, in any way I can.* I feel a little bad because he sounds sad and somehow resigned._

"_Thank you," I can only reply in genuine gratitude._

"_Wow, you can say whatever you want about his attitude but you have to admit that Lavi definitely knows his stuff." _

_I can only chuckle at your awe, but truthfully I have to agree. He was pretty impressive. We had been searching for so long and yet just a week after we had asked Lavi how to find someone viola we find him!_

_He's in a new city all right and now that we have his address we can finally carry out our plans. I can only laugh and it must be contagious because I can hear yours as well. Gazing at your face I can see that it is there again, that small almost smile of yours is back to your face. I'm so happy._

Present Day

You look at me questioningly as we approach the third door on the left and I nod in confirmation, this is definitely the door. And here another skill of Lavi's comes in handy, though I doubt he ever though that _I_ would be the one to use this particular skill when he taught it to us about a month after school started all those years ago.

I shift the dark bag from my shoulder to the floor, the contents making a muffled noise, as I pull out the bumper key I had gotten off the internet. And in a matter of seconds, with hardly a sound the door is open and we stand still, straining our ears for any sounds.

Silence is what we expect and with the exception of the thunderous rain that is precisely what we find. Nodding to you I pick the bag back up and we advance into the apartment, carefully relocking the door.

At first it's too dark inside to see as the storm is blocking out any beams that the moon could produce. So we can only wait for our eyes to adjust completely to the darkness inside, and I can't help but to question if the darkness is from the night or just from his presence.

Then the vague shapes surrounding us begin to take form and I now get my first glimpse of _his_ apartment, it certainly looks like he's gotten comfortable in his new life.

We stand in the spotless kitchen and it's all I can do not to curl my nose in disgust, the disinfectant used to clean it is a stench that seeps into my skin reminding me of the hospital, but it still isn't enough to mask the other scent. The smell that truly gets to me, it's the smell of him the whole place reeks of it.

It's not surprising I guess it is his home after all, but it doesn't change the fact that I can't stand it. Looking at your face in concern I can tell that not only do you feel the same way, you're feeling something worse. You're feeling a memory, a nightmare of long ago.

I touch your pale face and your glazed eyes begin the focus on me again. After you nod to me, we set out to find where _he's_ hiding, the sooner we find him the sooner we can finish and get away from this disgusting place and his hideous presence.

A living room sits off the kitchen and there to the left is a hallway with two open doors. One must be the bathroom and the other must be what we're looking for. I creep ahead with you following so closely on my heels that I can feel your warm breathe and it soothes me.

After coming to the first door and discover that yes it is a bathroom, so that must mean that the other door must be…'Aha, bingo.'

I can spot this as the correct door from my position, and signaling for you to go to the dark doorway, I open and reach into the bag and pull out a few objects. The first is small, firm, and round with small but strong leather straps. The next items are identical metal handcuffs.

With my prizes in one hand, and the bag in the other, I catch up to you and together we enter the room to find him lying there. Covers completely pushed to the end of the bed to reveal that he apparently sleeps in black boxers, I would've thought that with his arrogance he'd sleep in the nude. 'Oh well, that's just another thing that's in our favor.'

Look at how he sleeps totally without a care in the world, like he was some innocent being. His face is a smooth and unlined mask, that trademark scowl nowhere to be seen.

I take a quick look at the rest of the room and notice the two side table, one on each side of the bed, and the matching lamps on them, the walk-in closet is wide open showing off his wardrobe and then I notice his breathing has increased slightly so I turn to observe him closer.

His dark hair is still the same length. You think they would have made him cut it in prison. But nothing about the "_justice system_" makes sense to me anymore. Not after the slap on the wrist that they gave him.

That skin is still the same shade and he's obviously not missing any meals. He looks just that same and that's just not fair, he destroyed so much, why does he look the same? Why can't he look the way that he acts?

Seeing him like that infuriates me so much that I almost forget our plan and kill him. But I hear you whimper, and I know that I must be strong enough to resist my desires; because you deserve your revenge. And his death would deny you that, so instead I glare at him and begin because right now I don't know if you'll be able to move effectively.

That thought more than anything galvanizes me to take action and because keeping him still is important I need to secure him now; if he escapes all those years and plans, all that suffering would be for nothing. 'And I, _we_, can't have that, now can we?'

He must have sensed my glare because he stiffens slightly and shifts but its okay because he doesn't wake-up. So, after placing the gag on the table, I stalk to his side and ever so softly and gently place one of the handcuffs around his wrist closing but not tightening it so as not to wake him prematurely.

It's more dangerous now as I glide silently to his other side and repeat the process. When it too is clicked securely I take full notice of his headboard and can only give a vicious grin, it's like he knew that we would need something to secure him to. I almost want to thank him for that, but perhaps later, huh.

I can't believe his complacency, even after tighten the cuffs and hooking them to his own headboard he still sleeps peacefully! 'But don't worry we'll change that soon enough,' I promise him as I reach back into the bag and pull out the yellow camping rope, I really wanted harsh twine that way he would suffer more from it. But as always you're the voice of reason and point out that it was too weak.

I'll have to settle on a different way to make him hurt, 'but don't worry I will succeed,' I promised him as I secured the rope to his left ankle first then to the bedpost. Once I've secured the rope to the other bedpost I hook the remainder of the rope to his right foot tugging harshly to tighten it and finally disturbing his sleep.

He rouses so slowly, just another thing to make me sick, trying to take in the scene before him in the dark room and I flick on the light because I want, no I _need_, him to see who has him. He squints his eyes against the harsh light and tries to see us through the slits and I have to laugh because that scowl is back.

And once he finally focuses on us all we can do is smile because we can tell he recognizes us. And I have to admit it's really quite amusing watching him try to thrash against his restraints. But we're secure in the knowledge that no matter how hard he struggles he'll never leave until we want him to.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growls at us as his dark hair fans across the pillow that he reclines on.

"We're here to make you pay, Kanda." I reply without preamble.

"Pay? For what, I've already paid," he sneered arrogantly.

"Not to us," my voice now devoid of any pleasantries.

"Us?" That stoic mask is back, but it can't quite mask the uneasiness creeping to his face. "Why should I owe you anything?"

That infuriates me again and I punch him as hard as I can, I have to admit that watching his head snap back was amusing as hell.

"What the fuck was that for!" he exclaimed in fury.

"We told you we're going to make you pay, we may not be able to do the same disgusting things that you did but we can still make you pay," this time as I say this I bend to the bag I had left at the foot of the bed and this time I pull out a pair of scissors. "There not as bulky as the ones you used but they should work quite well, right."

We both laugh now because Kanda's expression is priceless, that arrogance and that stoic mask are gone completely now; in fact I doubt that they'll ever return, not if we do our job correctly. But to see Kanda's face full of fear now _that_ is what makes all the waiting worthwhile.

Glancing at to my side I ask you if it's okay that I start now, and you nod trusting me to get _our_ revenge. Kanda's face shows a little confusion at that but that's not as fun as fear so I stride to his head and begin to cut his hair. Honesty with the screams he let loose you'd have thought I was sawing through his neck or something.

But you were right once again, that was a great place to start. He was always so proud of his hair. And that little bit of psychological damage was only the beginning.

"Use the gag," you stated before I can do more and I almost disagreed because I wanted to hear his suffering, but as much fun as his screams are there's still a chance that someone will hear him, despite the storm crashing in full fury outside.

So following your instincts again, I reach down for the gag that had fallen during his impromptu haircut. I got another jolt of amusement as his eyes widened at the sight of it, but I know better than to let my amusement distract me from my task.

And as he opens his mouth to scream I easily pushed it in and quickly secured it tightly to his head.

"Now we can begin." I assure him.

Kanda is now tugging at his restraints hard enough to draw blood, but it's not enough for us we need more. Retrieving the scissors again I can hear you make another small whimper and I know that the memories are trying to resurface.

Turning to you I ask, "Are you okay? Do you want to leave while I continue?"

And strong as always you shake your head, "No, I need this. It has to end."

Kanda stares with ever widening eyes as I nod to you place the scissors on one of his bedside tables and open the bag to retrieve the flat razor we bought the other day. I'm not sure if he's looking at me, the razor or you. But I decide that it really doesn't matter. Though I am a little curious as to what he's trying to say under the gag but there's no way in hell I'm going to take it off.

I start at the currently unblemished skin of his right ankle and with the lightest of touches, I caress it with the tip of the razor and we watch in fascination as the skin parts and crimson tears begin to flow down to color the previously pure white sheets.

He's making more noises now and I really wish that I could enjoy his screams to their fullest as the gag muffles them too much. But I'll have to settle for the muffled grunts and groans and that delicious look in his eyes.

Yes, that look of his terror is our true bliss but I think we need more of it. And we have all night to bring it back time and time again.

"Hmm…I think that your left ankle feels lonely. Should we amend that?" I ask him absently and I caress it with the sharp blade. 'But I bet I know a place that will really hurt!' I make use of that thought to stroke the flat of his foot. And I'm right the exquisite noise he makes almost makes me high as he tries and fails to get his foot away for me.

Three perfect little cuts on each foot, one for each year that we waited to find him. But even that's not enough.

"He needs to suffer more," you tell me so I reach into the bag again, this time pulling out a longer but dull blade.

It's almost comical watching his face and eyes now as I drag the blade down his thigh. This time the cut isn't as beautiful, there's no symmetry just an ugly tearing wound, but I have to admire your brilliance.

Because once again you're right this will leave much better marks, one's that will last for the rest of his life. The other marks, while so pretty to watch, were far too delicate and small; these large and ugly marks will be seen forever.

And Kanda's muffled screams are much purer with this blade. The emotions are simply gorgeous to see as they parade in his dark eyes.

So I proceed with slashing up his body pulling the blade firmly but not too deeply because we don't want him bleeding out on us. No, I don't want to go too quickly just a nice exquisite slow dance to bring out the screams that will cleanse us. I want to bathe him red and turn his outside into the form that his inside always was.

"It's time," you announce while I'm trying to decide where else hasn't been touched.

Glancing toward the window I can see that your right again as the dawn is beginning to creep under the curtain. 'Huh, I never would have guessed that the time would go so quickly.'

"I guess it can't be helped we'll have to stop," but it's too bad that you're not even making much noise anymore "only a few hours and your done, huh?"

"I bet our last act will have you screaming again, Kanda." And I can only grin at the beautiful sight of Kanda's broken form before me.

I look to you and you nod, 'it's finally time to collect!' Finally I get to take off the gag I know that this next act will make you scream and without the storm someone will probably hear, but I imagine Kanda has questions and besides we should be done and gone before anyone can do anything.

After removing the gag, I retrieve the long neglected scissors and quickly cut off the flimsy now stained boxers to expose you. Flinging them as far from us as possible because blood and tears weren't the only thing Kanda had released in his fear. 'What a truly repulsive creature he is.'

"What are you doing now?" Kanda's voice is a hoarse from all the tears and suppressed screams and it comes out as a harsh whisper, but we can still hear that wonderful fear quite clearly.

"Collecting the finally payment."

"What do you mean?" There's still no strength in that once arrogant voice and all I can do is grin at that.

"It's simple we're going to insure that you can never hurt anyone ever again,"

He has a dumbfounded look on his face now and when he speaks next his voice is so low I have a hard time hearing him, "we?"

"Well, him mostly," and I point to you standing at the head of the bed near him. "But I think I deserve to make you pay as well, after all you hurt me too."

A quick glance to the side and a new look passes through Kanda's eyes, "How?"

All we can do is giggle. I reach for the razor again because these next cuts need to be quick and the other blade is simply too dull and slow for this. Grabbing roughly I proceed with the castration while Kanda graces us with his screams again.

The dawn is breaking through in full force as we dash back to the alley near the park where we were waiting the night before. That would be the perfect place to throw the bag, because since we'd changed our clothes in Kanda's apartment there's no need to keep it.

'I guess it would have been easier to have taken a car but neither of us has a license and we don't need to be picked up for something as silly as that,' I think as we head to the park and from there we have a new choice to make.

Though looking about I have to admit I'm actually a bit surprised that there are so many other people at the park at this time.

"They must be obsessed with fitness to be out this early without a purpose." I say to you, and you give me a true laugh, with a relaxed air that you didn't have even yesterday. I love that sound it's so free and happy, and it's been so long since I got to hear it. 'That sound makes everything worthwhile.'

"Perhaps they just wanted to enjoy the sunrise."

And I look up in surprise because your right again, the sunrise is beautiful. The colors that had once been absorbed by that gray winter have become almost as vibrant as you have.

"Yes, that must be it," I nod as I agree with you.

A couple of people are starting to glance at us as we pass. They make me a little nervous but they couldn't know anything yet, right? I mean the ambulance hadn't even got there yet.

"I wonder if the rain is what makes this sunrise seem so bright." I ask you to distract myself.

"It could be rain does have a way of cleansing everything it touches."

"Hmm…cleansing I like that."

Your gentle smile graces me, as I look around again and notice more stares.

"Do I have something on me?"

And as your laugh rings out again it dawns on me that it's you they're staring at. You beautiful smile has fully engulfed you face and your silver eyes outshine the dawn. 'Yes, they've just never seen anyone so beautiful, so they can't help but stare.'

Now that I have the answer I can go back to ignoring them and devote my full attention to you again.

"So where will we go now, Allen?," I ask without much care because I know that as long as we're together no matter where we go we'll now be able to sleep peacefully.

"Anywhere's fine with me. As long as we're together everything will be fine." Your voice, once again light and innocent, echoes my sentiments as you fairly skip besides me.

It's wonderful to see your face so carefree, to have the life back in your eyes and to see that bright smile again.

'I guess Kanda's punishment has finally freed us both at last.'

"Free at last, both of us," your voice chimes out, echoing my sentiments as we head to our new future.

And as the newly risen sun gleams onto your pure hair it seems to gives you a halo and I finally believe that winter is over and spring with all its lively colors has finally arrived.

A/N: As stated at the beginning of the story this was my first attempt at a first-person POV, how was it?

Yes, Lenalee is insane and the person that she was talking to the whole time was "Allen". And yes, she's more than a little obsessed with him. She's always had a crush on him but never acted on it, then he was gone and she couldn't.

The timeline may seem muddled and I apologize for that, but basically this story starts three years after the events in "His Consequences" with the entirety of the first flashback set to soon after Lenalee was released from the hospital and placed into the mental institute. Its purpose is to show her progression from silent insanity to full blown delusion.

Yes, it's rushed, though there is a clear day/night schedule to it, I didn't want to write about every single day.

I hope that this wasn't too confusing and if it was I apologize. That's it for this one please read the next chapter it is a sequel of Consequences and Curiosity chapter 2 "Behind her curiosity".

**Did you like it or hate it? Feel free to tell me, but I'm still not psychic so please give me a reason.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Pot or the Kettle

This sequel is pretty pointless, just showing Lenalee trying to cope with the events of "Behind her curiosity" and pretty much failing. I also wrote it to bring a little lightness after the last story. I hope that it's worth the read though. Though it's not a true lemon this is my first attempt at such a descriptive act, I hope it's not too terrible.

In case you were curious about the title "The Pot or the Kettle" I chose it to describe both Lavi and Lenalee (and her mindset). Basically I think they're both perverts but Lenalee only thinks Lavi is and Lavi doesn't think he's one at all. So they're the pot calling the kettle black, sorry but I have trouble with titles.

**Rated M: For my piece of mind and my terrible attempt at heat.**

**Warning: Yaoi (?) ahead; citrus, as close to lemon as my writing skills let me go.**

**Disclaimer: This series is owned by better people than me.**

Sorry no beta on this, so please forgive (or point out) the errors.

_Lips with the softness of a rose petal start kissing the base of the engorged member before gliding up the side and slowly headed to the tip. Stopping only to let a pale pink tongue flick out to caresses the tip and delicately tease the silver metal before moving on to the pulsing slit, tasting the first of the salty liquid. _

_The need for silence is paramount and results in strained breathing, echoing among the sanctity of the tomes of knowledge. Yet it's that same need for silence, fighting against the need for the cries of release, which only adds to the thrill and increases the feelings of pleasure._

_The kisses continue on as light as a butterfly's wing, back to the thick dark curls at the base and below, pausing to tease each perfect globe with more delicate licks like that of a kitten's tongue lapping at milk. The strained breathing now graced with barely restrained moans._

_Dark eyes meet silver as salvia joins the mix and the member is eagerly taken into an awaiting mouth, hitched breathing a sign of the enjoyment the action brings. _

_Fit thighs quiver at the strained need for movement, while teeth gently rake across the fragile skin and a willingly head bobs up and down in repeating cycles, suction constantly varying to increase his pleasure. _

_Infinite pauses to nip or lick at the various exposures of flesh all to extend the torturous pleasure and result in panting breathes broken only by faint whimpers of need._

_The dark eyes glaze while time and sound seem to stop as the breaking point is finally reached and liquid explodes with the force of all of the passion that's been repressed in his life, all of it swallowed by the eager throat._

_The once pale lips now passion darkened after all of its actions open to speak…_

BEEEEEP

When the shrill cry of the alarm sounded, Lenalee awoke with a start cursing the device, then noticing the time she cursed herself.

'I didn't hear it at all when it first went off; I wonder how long it was going for?'

Knowing that she was in for another rushed day already, put her in a bad mood and she proceeded to curse Lavi, blaming him for starting the whole thing.

'I haven't gotten a decent night's sleep in a week thank to that idiot and that stupid bet of his.'

Sighing, she quickly untangled herself from the light purple sheets and stretched as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

Her thoughts stayed in that line of thinking as she quickly brushed her teeth, 'I didn't need to find out that Allen was going out with Kanda that way.' She spat the vanilla-mint toothpaste into the sink with a vengeance.

'And I really did _not_ need to know that Kanda had a piercing nor did I need to know its location.'

Yet every night the same dream repeated itself in her tired mind. Not letting her get the rest she so desperately needed.

It starts in the library just as she'd seen it that day with Kanda sitting at a nearby table. Then suddenly as she approaches him the table disappears and she's watching Allen's actions to Kanda uninhibited with all the details provided by her mind.

As she changes out of her light blue pajamas and into the clothes that she'd laid out the night before, she tries to focus her mind back to school and the work that needs to be done. 'Three assignment due by the end of this week, and I can't afford to get anything less than a B on any of them.'

'I'm already in enough trouble as it is for turning in my mathematics assignment late not to mention the fallout from my last two exams.'

The head Administrator, Leverrier, had already called her into his office to reprimand her about the failed tests, threatening to place her on a scholastic disciplinary notice if she didn't show improvement.

As she rushed without stopping for breakfast, she pulled on her shoes to leave and thought about what that meant, 'He could get rid of me, I'd better shape up because he'd like nothing more than to have a reason to kick me out.'

She feared that with a passion because that meant that she'd have to go back home with her brother, Komui, and quite frankly that thought frightened her as he was prone to a certain amount of tunnel-vision and seemed bound and determined to ruin her social life.

'If I don't improve my grades I'll be stuck with him again, and there goes any chance at a date let alone getting a boyfriend,' she thought with a shudder as she grabbed the heavy bag sitting by the door and slammed it shut.

Groaning as she hurried down the hall she had a thought that caused her a small feeling of dread, 'that means that I'll have to go to the library again.' This caused her to shiver as she exited the dorm and proceeded at a fast pace down the street and headed to the community college.

Knowing that she was already going to be late to class also meant that she wouldn't have time to stop for her first cup of coffee either, and considering that she was somewhat addicted to it, that meant trouble for the first non-professor that she would encounter.

'I'm going to need help studying again but I don't know if I want to ask that pervert Lavi.'

Fate was not kind to her, or Lavi, as said red-head was the first person she ran into. Quite literally, as she was racing for around the last corner of the building to make a grab for the main door, she rather suddenly and forcefully encountered Lavi and the resulting collision left them both without their bags and on the ground.

"Hey, watch it man," Lavi cried as he struggled to see who had hit him.

"You should be the one watching where you're going," Lenalee snapped. She _was_ going to apologize until she saw who it was that she'd plowed into, really she was.

Now, however, her coffee lacking mind recalled why she was running late and suddenly she found herself lacking the concern that she'd had moments ago.

'It's his fault, all of it.'

So instead of apologizing she simply glared and brushed herself off as she stood. Noticing with perverse justification that his bag had apparently been opened and many of his books, both school-related and personal were scattered on the ground.

After she was up and had collected her bag she simply stated, "I'm late." And just like that left him on the ground to stare after her and pick up his belongings on his own, though she did manage to restrain herself from stepping on a few of them "accidentally".

The morning seemed to take sick joy in going as slowly as possible for her as each class felted like it had lasted twice as long as it should have, until lunch arrived to give its reprieve. However fate wasn't done with her yet and she would still find no peace.

'Just great, I was in such a hurry this morning that I didn't remember to grab my wallet. Now what am I supposed to do for lunch?' Lenalee mentally whined to herself.

"Hey, Lena, over here!" A shout interrupted her rambling.

A low growl escaped her lips before she could contain it, yet she looked over and saw the three people who had caused so much trouble in her mind lately.

There they sat in the shade of an old maple tree on the grass near the commissary. Lavi was still waving a cup of something at her even though he had her attention, while Kanda barely seemed to give her a second glance but continued with eating his lunch, and Allen, sitting between them, nibbled on a sandwich while meekly staring at her.

'At least one of them seems a little ashamed,' she mused as she made her way over to them.

Previously during the week she'd had a hard time looking Allen in the eye since, and she couldn't even bring herself to look at Kanda's face, remembering what it had looked like before. She had tried talking to them, well to Allen, reasonably but in the end she couldn't seem to stay calm long enough for an explanation and neither of them seemed in a hurry to elaborate either.

She honestly hoped that this time with all of them there, she'd be able to discuss the events of "that day" with a level head.

'And if nothing else maybe I'll get something to eat out of it.'

"Hello," Allen's voice greeted her, coming out softly.

"Hn," was Kanda's reply as he greeted her without breaking away from his food, eyeing her coolly.

"I'm glad that you decided to join us, Lena," Lavi chirped as seemingly oblivious to the discomfort as always while he hand her the cup he was holding.

Lenalee merely nodded in return as she sat with them and looked at the cup discovering that it was coffee. In the award silence that followed she took a sip of the coffee and looked closer at Lavi, trying to find the best phrasing for her question. Fortified with caffeine she settled on being straight forward.

"Lavi, tell me why in the world you wanted to know if Kanda had a piercing?" She was proud of herself; her voice remained steady the whole time.

"I was curious," he replied back with a shrug.

'Remember to stay calm,' she repeated to herself. "Why would you be curious about that?"

"Well, what kind of budding anthropologist would I be if I didn't have curiosity?" He asked with mock wide-eyed innocence.

'It's true that Lavi is studying to become an anthropologist and as such displaying a natural curiosity would benefit him, but was that really an appropriate subject to study?' She agreed silently but… "Why would you be curious about whether or not _he_ had any piercings?" At this she pointed to Kanda.

"Because I already knew that he had a tattoo," Lavi stated simply, like that answered everything.

Lenalee could only groan, but before she could formulate a response Allen choose that moment to speak up.

"How do you know that he has a tattoo?" He stopped eating to look at Lavi a little suspiciously.

"Easy there Allen," Lavi held up his hands in mock surrender. "It's on his chest everybody saw it when we used to hang out by the pool in the summer.

"Oh," Allen looked inquiringly at Kanda who had finished his lunch but had so far stayed out of the conversation as if it didn't affect him in the least.

"An old friend made the design, when he died I got the tattoo to remind me of him," Kanda replied showing that he was indeed paying attention to the flow of the conversation.

"I see," was Allen's only response but you could see the suspicion in his eyes be replaced by sympathy.

"So that's the reason!" Lavi exclaimed as if he had just solved the greatest mystery of the century.

Still a man of few words, Kanda merely shrugged.

"How does knowing he has a tattoo lead to wondering if he has any piercing, and why would you ask Allen to find out?" Lenalee didn't dislike Kanda, she really didn't; but she wasn't about to let her feelings distract her from how this whole mess started.

"Don't tattoos and piercings just seem to go hand in hand? And I only asked Allen because I figured that Kanda wouldn't tell me and that Allen would be the best one to find out."

"Why would you think he's the best choose?"

"Well, it was obvious to me that Allen had feelings for Kanda and that Kanda seemed to care equally for Allen as well," Lavi stated matter-of-factly.

"…you knew that I liked him?" Allen asked while a slight blush crept onto his face.

"Of course I did. I would have been blind not to notice how you were always looking at him, and I assure you Kanda returned those glances when you weren't looking."

A slight blush was now trying to take form on Kanda's face but he steadfastly refused to look flustered by it or by Lavi's announcement.

'I always thought that I knew Allen so well, yet I never noticed his feelings for Kanda.' Lenalee had always prided herself on being there for all her friends, but especially for her "baby brother" Allen. She had always felt protective of him. 'Maybe I've picked up too many of Komui's bad habits. After all this is his life and if he's happy why should I complain?'

"But why did you have to discover it that way and in the library of all places?" asked Lenalee looking at Allen and breaking the uncomfortable silence again.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away," Allen's face was now a rather becoming shade of rouge. "I just wanted to talk to him but then when I finally admitted that I liked him, he said that he liked me too. After that I placed my hand on his thigh and…well…I guess I liked his reaction a little too much, and…" he trailed off in embarrassment.

"Yes, I saw the next part," Lenalee cleared her throat while a blush similar to Allen's covered her cheeks.

"…Sorry," Allen muttered almost too low to hear. "I didn't think anyone would see us."

"Apparently," came Kanda's dry reply.

"I didn't hear you complaining!" Allen all but squeaked in indignation.

Thus began another uncomfortable silence, this one punctuated by some rather pointed stares; most coming from Allen with a few from Lenalee thrown in.

"Well, I'm glad that that's all taken care of," Lavi proclaimed as if expecting everything to go back to the way it was.

Lenalee remembered the three assignments that she still needed to do, 'no actually now it's four assignments counting this morning's. I'm going to need Lavi's help again and so thinking could only sigh again as she worked up the nerve to ask again.

"Lavi, I need your help with studying again." Great now they're all staring at her now.

"Sure Lena, you know you only have to ask," Lavi reassured her.

"Do you want me or Kanda to help you, Lenalee?" Allen asked as well, while Kanda frowned a little but said nothing to contradict him.

"No offense but I'd like this one to have a better outcome," Lenalee tried to joke, but as it was too close to the truth she didn't find it funny. A couple of half-hearted chuckles greeted the joke, but Lavi was surprisingly quiet.

Glancing back at him Lenalee discovered him looking at Kanda with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Say, Kanda," Lavi began, "you got your tattoo to remind you of a friend, right?"

Dread was gathering in Lenalee's stomach as she heard this and peering at Allen's face she believed that he was feeling it too, yet a glance at Kanda showed that he was as calm and stoic as ever.

"Yeah," was Kanda's short reply, clearly he was waiting for the point of the question.

"Was there a reason why you got the piercing?"

And just because they were getting along so well leave it to Lavi to make the situation uncomfortable again by asking that.

"Of course," Kanda's short reply making it clear that he thought that Lavi was an idiot for not grasping it.

"Well, what's the reason?" Lavi asked when it became clear that Kanda wasn't going to elaborate for him.

"Pleasure," yup Kanda's reply definitely made Lavi sound like an idiot for not grasping it.

"Pleasure?" Was Lavi's dumbfounded question.

Allen let out a rather shocked squeak at the response and Lenalee could only stare and wonder what she had done to deserve this and why God was picking on her today.

The look that Kanda shot Lavi revealed that he clearly though that the other was a total.

"I read the piercings there increased sexual pleasure," Kanda replied with a deadpan expression.

'My God,' Lenalee thought. 'Doesn't he have any decency, shame or modesty? He sounds just like he's discussing the weather.'

Another uncomfortable silence ensued as Lenalee kept her face as blank as possible and tried to mentally scrub the last bit of conversation from her mind. Allen however was wearing a look that was a cross between curiosity and excitement though the blush on his face and creeping down his neck showed embarrassment as well.

Even Lavi looked a little stunned and was silent, seeming unable to think of anything to add at the moment. Kanda just sat as calmly as ever, apparently waiting for the other to finish their lunches. Though after he'd glanced at Allen's face there seemed to be a little bit of amusement in his eyes.

Then thankfully lunch was over and the four friends separated and went their own ways to their classes.

It was now well after classes were over and here was Lenalee returning to that imposing building to meet with Lavi.

But now as Lenalee entered she was filled with trepidation.

'What if they're there again?' she thought as anxiety began to build and make her heart pound.

She needn't have worried the library was actually quite crowded and she couldn't spot either of them.

'I hope this means that I'll actually be able to get all my work done.' To be safe she stayed in the most populated area of the library.

'It's a little bit noisier than the other place but a much safer bet for me.' Taking her seat she began the same ritual she had one week ago. As she pulled out the needed papers Lavi appeared seemingly out of nowhere and leaned over the table to her, dropping his bag on the floor.

"Heya Lena, I got out of dinner with Allen tonight so what books do you need me to find this time?"

"Here start with these," hearing him talk about that dinner she remembered the bet again and that made her think of lunch, so she rather roughly thrust the papers at him and he took the hint that she wanted to get out of there quickly.

This time studying went uneventfully well and Lenalee managed to finish the assignments without distraction.

Twilight spread across the sky as Lenalee and Lavi walked from the library back to the dorms.

"Lavi thank you for your help this time," Lenalee thanked him as she carelessly swung her bag with joyful abandon.

"No problem after all I feel a little guilty about last time," Lavi just lifted his bag to his shoulder.

"You should," she replied a little testily.

Sigh. "You're just not going to let this go are you?"

"Could you if you saw _your_ baby brother doing _that_ in a library?" She pointed out.

"Hmm…I guess you've got a point, there's a time and a place for certain things isn't there."

"Lavi, why do you have to be so curious?" She asked with a genuine need to know.

"It's just my nature," he shrugged indifferently.

Groan. 'I should have known that's what he'd say,' she thought to herself.

"Well, since I didn't get anything to eat at lunch I'm going home for some much needed food and hopefully some uninterrupted rest. See you later." Giving a little wave she spun her bag one last time and sped off.

"See ya, Lena. Have a good night." Lavi waved to her back, but as he went to leave he noticed something one the ground and on closer inspection he discovered that it was one of Lenalee's papers 'Hmm, it must have fallen out of her bag as she was leaving.'

Deciding to be nice once again he headed towards her dorm to return it.

As Lenalee's hand approached her doorknob she thought she heard a rather familiar sound and she hesitated momentarily as dread filled her.

'Not again, please not again.'

Steeling her nerves she pushed the door open and…

"How did you get in here?" She asked sharply, accusingly in a somewhat high pitched voice.

"The door wasn't locked," Kanda replied blandly as he straightened up on the couch and readjusted his shirt.

Allen wasn't ready to talk at the moment because upon hearing the door he had leapt up and almost over the couch in an attempt to find his missing shirt.

As amusing as it was to watch Allen scramble, Lenalee couldn't over look Kanda's comment. 'What did he mean the door wasn't locked, I always lock it…,' yet thinking back. 'I was in such a hurry this morning, did I lock it or not?'

Seeing the state of dress (or undress) of the men before her she had to admit that she most likely forgot to lock it in her haste.

"Dare I ask _why_ you were in here?" she believed that this was a perfectly valid question.

"Waiting for you," Kanda answered shortly again.

Lenalee was seriously getting irritated with Kanda now.

"We wanted to see if you wanted to get something to eat with us," Allen replied while hurriedly pulling his shirt back on as he emerging from behind the couch.

"I see. And why may I ask were you doing _that _on my couch?" she felt she deserved this answer after all.

"Uh, well…" Allen began.

"We got tired of waiting," at this point it was hard to tell if Kanda was purposely baiting her or not, as he seemed to have genuine amusement in his eyes.

Before Lenalee lost it all together Lavi chose that moment to enter through the still open door.

"Oh, what's going on here?" Lavi asked with a gleeful expression on his face.

'Like someone as observant as Lavi couldn't guess,' Lenalee thought.

"Nothing, now," was Kanda's cool reply.

Before things could progress further Lenalee had to ask, "Lavi what are you doing here, we just parted?"

"Now is that anyway to greet someone who's going out of their way to do you a favor?" Lavi waved a paper in front of her face, "You dropped this and I thought you'd want it back."

"Oh, thank you, Lavi," Lenalee responded simply, snatching it from him. "But if that's all I'd like everybody to leave. Now."

Before anyone could move however Lavi just had to ask something else, "hey, Allen, do you have any piercings?"

"WHAT!" It was hard to say who exactly was the loudest as both Allen and Lenalee shouted at the same time.

"Well, I was just thinking that a tongue ring might be appreciated, ya know?" The mischievous gleam in Lavi's eye was unmistakable.

In response Allen could only blushed so much that his face seemed to glow.

Lenalee's face was red as well though from the expression in her eyes and her throbbing veins it's pretty clear that hers was caused by anger and that Lavi was in danger of serious harm.

Only Lavi noticed the thoughtful look on Kanda's face.

"That's it everybody out this second," Lenalee's voice was harsh and shrill as she was now on her last nerve and they all knew better than to argue with her, so they all shuffled out of the room.

Kanda's face stoic once again. Lavi's almost as blank as he tried to proclaim his innocence and Allen's face still red as he kept his eyes lowered and mumbled a quick 'good-bye.' Barely was Allen out the door before Lenalee slammed it, taking extra care to make sure it was locked.

'What a long day. I hope that I'll get some sleep tonight though I doubt it after what they were getting ready to do on my couch,' back in her pajamas Lenalee settled tiredly in bed and cursed all of them again and again.

Of course thinking about what they were getting ready to do on her couch made Lenalee remember not just the incident in the library but also Lavi's comment, 'lousy pervert putting ideas in my head.'

As she closed her eyes and let sleep claim her, Lenalee groaned and once again cursed Lavi as a familiar dream began, with a slight difference this time.

_Lips with the softness of a rose petal start kissing the base of the engorged member before gliding up the side and slowly headed to the tip. Stopping only to let a pale pink tongue that had the sparkle of a metallic stud flick out to caresses the tip and delicately tease the silver metal before moving on to the pulsing slit, tasting the first of the salty liquid…_

Elsewhere at the same time Lenalee was having her "nightmare" two other people were up and talking.

"You know, it's not a bad idea."

"What's not a bad idea, Kanda?" Allen asked absently as he sat on Kanda's lap and continued to kiss the slim neck in front of him.

"You getting a tongue ring, of course," Kanda replied as brushed his hand up Allen's back and craned his neck further back to allow Allen better access.

Allen just hummed thoughtfully and continued to kiss and suckle the offered neck.

A/N: Right Lenalee's the one having a dream about her "baby brother" and Kanda and Lavi's the pervert.

Sorry there's no real lemon, I'm just not very good at writing it so I didn't. I hope that it didn't stink too much.

**Well, that's it. Was it good or bad? Feel free to be honest but also try to give me reasons; I can't improve if I don't get feedback.**

I would like to give a special thank you to **Shizuhana** for her encouragement to start writing and to **Kichou** for encouraging me to keep writing.

Also thank you to Crazymonkey12345, HeliosHime, AN1M3, Kichou, LunaticV, PureVampirePriestess, and mearr for reviewing "Consequences and Curiosity". I appreciated it so much!


End file.
